


Lesson One

by KBLEAGHS



Category: KBLE, KBLE All Girls High School, Six of Crows - Fandom, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, High School, Magic, Magic School, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBLEAGHS/pseuds/KBLEAGHS
Summary: Kaz Brekker never wanted to be a teacher.
Kudos: 6





	Lesson One

Kaz Brekker never wanted to be a teacher.

After the mess he and his crew had left in Ketterdam, Jesper and Wylan had managed to convince him to pack up his sparse belongings and move out to the English countryside. What they didn’t tell him is that he would end up at an all girls training academy. 

The other boys managed just fine. Wylan barely taught any classes, and when he did they just made noise for an hour and called it a day. Jesper helped with the seniors, but there were only six of them. 

Kaz on the other hand? 

Every Monday he suffered through back-to-back classes with the seniors. It wouldn’t be too bad — except his day started at 9:00 am. 

So here he was, trudging from the one end of Middle House to the other, gritty black coffee in hand. He still used his crow’s head cane, even though he left the Dregs back in Ketterdam. Jesper thought it held a sentimental value to him, if you dared to say that Kaz was sentimental. Wylan knew, though, he kept it because he’d already let go of too much. Too many people. 

Kaz reached his economics classroom, slamming the door behind him — if he left it open, even a crack, the sound of Wylan plucking at an out-of-tune violin would leave him with a migraine for hours. Breathing a sigh of relief at having made it across the hall and into his sanctuary, he let himself relax. That was, at least, until he looked up and saw six pairs of beaming eyes staring at him. Muttering under his breath, he strode to the head of the classroom, alternating sounds of his cane and oxfords clicking on the wood. 

A girl at the front raised her hand.

“Yes?” He muttered in her direction, waiting impatiently for her question.

“You’re Jesper’s friend, aren’t you Mr. Brekker? We’ve heard a lot about you,” she said, slumping back in her chair with a smirk. 

The girls around her snickered, but quickly quieted when Kaz shot a look at them. Only Eliana had trouble suppressing her grin, but after a staring contest with Mr. Brekker that she quickly lost, she was able to stifle it. He stole a glance at this seating chart, then back at the girls in front of him. “Please, Selene,” he started, looking at the only girl that had truly spoken up so far, “Just call me Kaz. I’m really not one for formality.”

He adjusted his gloves, determination setting across his features. 

“All right ladies,” he said, “Let’s begin Lesson One.”

Kaz Brekker had never wanted to be a teacher, but he might as well do a damn good job at it if he had to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please visit our tumblr page: https://kble-hs.tumblr.com
> 
> Written by: Selene


End file.
